warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unbidden
The Unbidden are a sinister band of Alpha Legionaries that have plagued Imperial space for eons untold. Of course, all but the most learned elements of the Imperium are even aware of their existence. Currently this dangerous warband of elite assassins and saboteurs are under the employ of Chaos Lord Xaphuris. For what purpose these agents of the Dark Gods have for throwing in their lot with him, none can say. Perhaps even the great Chaos Lord himself is unaware of their true intentions. What is certain is that they are by far one of the most dangerous forces the Dark Covenant can bring to bear. History The Horus Heresy The group of Astartes that would become known as the Unbidden are clearly cited as veterans of the long war and perhaps even the Great Crusade itself. The only evidence of this is scant logs under the control of the highest ranks of the Inquisition. These records are scant and of course, highly heretical in nature. One of the pieces of evidence of at least Weeper's age is an ancient tapestry made during the Great Crusade. The tapestry depicts what seems to be a squad of Alpha Legionaries in battle with a force of Orks. One of the foremost Legionaries is wearing armor identical to that worn by Weeper. This is, of course, shaky evidence at best but similar depictions can be found in Great Crusade artwork across the Imperium. This has led to some Inquisitorial scholars to conclude that Weeper is indeed a veteran of the Great Crusades and the Heresy. The Long War Scattered Inquisitorial reports, and even battle records of the Grey Knights, speak of a war band using similar iconography and armor designs as the group known now as the Unbidden. For nearly ten thousand years the Unbidden have operated in the shadows, inciting rebellion, summoning daemons, slaying both great heroes and leaders, all over the galaxy. At least two Brother Captains of the Grey Knights have reportedly fallen at the hands of a marine matching Weeper's appearance. Both stabbed in the back by his power claw. Various Inquisitors have been hunted down by a group of Chaos Marines now suspected to be the Unbidden. Several Chapter Masters of numerous Chapters have been assassinated by Alpha Legionaries matching the description of the Unbidden, though many of these have been the result of disguised assassins or bombs, and it was only later psychic investigation that found any traces of the Unbidden. A Trail of Bodies One particularly infamous war in which Chaos Marines now known to be the Unbidden was the War of Darkness. A battle for several solar systems within the Segmentum Solar itself, several Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes and hundreds of Imperial Guard Regiments fought to reclaim these worlds. And many of them died. The heretics were well armed and disciplined and most of populations were behind the heretical war effort, having the full industry of no less than twenty star systems at their disposal. The initial strike of the crusade was strong and true, but within months the Imperial warmachine began to falter. Dissension within the ranks, the assassinations of various high ranking officers, including eight Chapter Masters, and brutally efficent acts of sabotage dragged the entire war effort into the ground. At the apex of the War of Darkness, three Space Marine Chapters and untold numbers of guardsmen joined the ranks of the traitors. In the end, a war that should have taken a few short years had lasted well over a hundred, and the toll of death and destruction on both sides was staggering. Entire worlds snuffed out, drowned in bodies. Hordes sent to damnation and the Emperor's side. And at the center of it all were the Unbidden, pulling the strings like the masterful puppeteers they are. Their ranks are believed to have suffered little to no casualties in the entire conflict, and they easily slipped away when the final heretic world fell. What cause they had for such destruction, none can say. But it can be said that the Dark Gods drank deeply of the well of souls, and look graciously upon the Unbidden. Siege of Bashure A Black Oath Tactics The Unbidden fight as ghosts, arriving without warning and brooking no mercy. They fight as one and yet strike without any obvious command to guide them. The Unbidden use neumorus cultists and sleeper agents to act as their agents in battle and as their assassins and spies off the field of war. They are known for their preference for tactics that confuse and terrfy the foe, such as the use of various explosives and lighting fast assaults. This their ranks seem quite fond of Grenade Launchers and fast attack craft such as assault bikes and Land Speeders (which they are beleived to have aquired from fallen loyalists) In spite of this, they are known for their felxibility and general unpredicability. Such examples are the infamous Hydras, a deadly squad of Terminators that are masters of deep strike assaults and brutal surpise ambushes. The warband is even known to utilize tank formations and heavy artliery when the situation calls for it. Culture The Unbidden are secretive and aloof by nature, and seem to have no concept of self. They are devoid of the urges for glory and fame as many other warriors of Chaos are. In fact, the warband did not even have a name until they began working alongside the Dark Covenant. Likewise, their Astartes operatives have no known names, and instead are only referred to by various titles that their erstwhile allies have bestowed upon them. The Unbidden show no emotion, no mercy, no weakness. They fight much like the wind, striking swiftly and with nary a sound. They slay entire armies with but a whisper. And bring ruin with a single detonation. Rarely are they seen in open battle, but when they are they are often the last thing the foe sees. Their skill and leathality is often magnified by their gifts from the dark gods, scorcerous powers and corrupted artifacts. None of them, however, show any outward signs of mutation. Few of them have any defining symbols or regalia on their armor, though the energies of the Warp has twisted the armor of some into strange and brouqe forms, most wear simple Heresy Era wargear, untainted by anything save the march of time. This has lead many to believe that these warriors are mostly, if not all, veterans of the Long War. Organization As can be expected, nearly nothing is known of the Unbidden's command structure. Even their true leader cannot be decided. Surely those uninitiated to the ways of the Alpha Legion would assume that Weeper is the commander of the warband. But even this can be cast into doubt, he may merely be but a mouthpiece for the real commander, a figurehead to draw attention while the true commander lurks in the shadows. Even then, one cannot be certain if the Unbidden even have a commander. As is often the case with the Alpha Legion's most secretive elements, they may simply work cohesively without the petty need for rank and dogma. As evidenced by their tactics they need no voice to command them in battle. Why then would it be so off the field as well? As is also to be expected, the Unbidden have countless agents and spies within their allies and enemies ranks. Hordes of agents, from lowly cultists, to great generals of the traitor guard. Some even suspect other Legionaries of other warbands to be puppets of the Unbidden, though none are sure. Gene-Seed Being aloof as they are, most can only guess as to the actual linage of the Unbidden. Most assume they are Alpha Legion due to their ways and obvious iconography. However the gene seed itself remains a mystery. No determinable flaws or outward mutations have been witnessed, as none of the Unbidden reveal their faces or flesh. They do not allow their dead to be observed by other members in the Dark Covenant, Notable Individuals Weeper Weeper is the cause of no small amount of fear and paranoia both within the ranks of the Dark Covenant and it's myriad foes. A son of Alpherius, at least that is what most can assume, Weeper is an aloof and unpredictable astartes. Apperently the leader of the Unbidden, he is believed to have been responsible for a great many atrocities across the width and breadth of the Imperium. Not the least of which was the infamous War of Darkness, waged in the very heart of the Imperium itself. His motives for joining the Dark Covenant's cause are Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Alpha Legion